What happens in forks(new version)
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: After high school and graduation is done and over with,you are suppose to enjoy your life…but for Emmett and Razea their life is like a whirlwind with secrets and lying to e something happen between the two of them that they can never forget and it happen to them during high school in eleventh grade.But Razea doesn't know how to apporach the sisuation.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

What happens in Forks?

Category:

Romance/hurt/comfort

Characters:

EmmettxRazea,the rest of the cullens

Summary: After high school and graduation is done and over with, you are suppose to enjoy your life…but for Emmett and Razea their life is like a whirlwind with secrets and lying to yourself. See something happen between the two of them that they can never forget and it happen to them during high school in eleventh grade, and ending in twelfth grade ending with graduation but Razea can't tell Emmet cause he moved on and she doesn't want to ruin what he has now in Los people say in Forks…what happens in Forks stays in Forks,wrong what happen between Emmett and Razea in high school stay with him during college and work what will they do now?.

Author's note- just an idea just read and review tell me what you think so I can continue….

Prologue: Los Angeles,California

Emmet's p.o.v.-

Today is a very boring day for me because I had today off of work, that was until my girlfriend name Roxanne Matthews came into our living room with the mail in our house that her parents gave us in Beverly Hills,California…she gave the mail to me which was a bunch of bills, junk mail and a high school reunion invitation with scripter writing that looks like my ex name Razea Martin's hand writing I forgot she was is charge of putting the reunion together if we had one but I guess the school called her and she is putting it together. Here is my chance to go back home to Forks,Washington to see my family and possibly Razea who I haven't seen since high school and graduation,this reunion is going to be a whirlwind experience when both the love of my life's are in the same room together no wander I'm stuck in a love triangle between my girlfriend and my best friend…me and Razea go way back since we were toddler in our diapers and we stuck like glue since then except for the end of eleventh grade through twelfth and happen between me and Razea at the end of eleventh grade through twelfth and graduation is my fault I told Razea that we should take our friendship to the next level,so I decided to sleep with my best friend and we were okay with the consequences…I knew I got my best friend pregnant but after we had sex and everything we just felt weird after that moment and the next day I just blew her off and started hanging out with Roxanne and made me wander what she is doing now?,is she and her children alright?,is she still mad at me ever since this reunion I don't want to hear the wrath of my family or Razea's sisters since their parents died… so I will have to set them down and give them a talk about what happen that night and I'm willing to try and make it up to Razea and her kid or kids but I don't know how to start. Here is the conversation between Emmett and Roxanne: .

"good morning Emmett here is the mail for today, just a bills and junk mail and our high school reunion invitation"-says Roxanne Matthews.

"good morning Roxanne and thank you for getting the mail,I was going to get it and make you breakfast why did you let me sleep in babe?"-says Emmett Cullen.

"well I wanted you to sleep in for a few more minutes cause you work to hard this week and you got the day off,and I made you some coffee and breakfast so stretch before you eat…and enjoy your day off babe"-says Roxanne.

"okay babe I will,do you have any plans for today?cause I was going to call my parents and see what they are doing"-says Emmett.

"Emmett babe you do know how much I love you right?Can you please do not call your parents today …just enjoy your day off please I have to get ready for work see you later alright and don't call back home"-says Roxanne.

"I hear you Roxanne but their my parents and I need to keep in touch with them,and I'm going to think about going to the reunion"-says Emmett.

"we are not having this conversation at that is final and my decision is that we are not going to the reunion,bye sweetheart and I love you"-says Roxanne.

"whatever Roxanne we will talk about this later when you get home,I love you too Roxanne"-says Emmett.

So Roxanne is now pissed at me for no apparent reason just because I said that I'm going to call my parents about the reunion,I think it is because Razea might be there and she feels threaten by Razea for some reason…but right now I'm watching Roxanne leave for work so I can enjoy my day off Roxanne didn't know was that I had my sister-in-law's phone number,so I went to my room to grab my cell phone that was in my room…I scrolled down my contacts and took my sister-in-law named Alice Cullen's phone.I wander what my sister-in-law is doing right now,then I remember what my brother named Jasper Cullen said to me that it was LA fashion week in Los Angeles…so if I wanted to get a hold of Alice that she would be either shopping or watching the fashion runway shows so here goes nutthing I just hope she answers her phone.

Alice Cullen's p.o.v.-

Today was kind of boring in Los Angeles cause fashion week is coming to an end soon,I should call my brother-in-law named Emmett Cullen who happens to be my husband named Jasper Cullen's brother…Jasper said that his brother will have the day off so I wander what he is doing today since his bitch of a girlfriend is at work until eleven at night so basically Emmett is at home by himself. So I thought of and idea to get Emmett out of the house I'm not sure Emmett will agree with the idea,I just hate his girlfriend named Roxanne she is so controlling of Emmett it is so not funny…she decide who he hung out with and who he could talk to when she was with him but when Roxanne isn't with Emmett he is free to do whatever he wants to do this is going to be one interesting I think my younger sister named Razea Martin is better suited for Emmett than Roxanne,Razea is not controlling or telling him what to do…everybody in the family thinks Razea and Emmett should be together...but something happen between them and she made me promise if I saw Emmett I would not tell him what the result of what happen between Emmett and Bella in high is my Younger sister Razea got pregnant by Emmett and then nine months not knowing what he is doing she gave birth to his children twins matter of fact a son and a daughter named Nathan and Alexia,everybody is telling Razea to get the courage and fly herself and her children to Los Angeles and tell Emmett that he is a father…but the question is will she go and tell him that he is a father?And will she introduce their children to him?.


	2. Author's note

if readers don't like how i take down stories and change up some characters and also change the storyline a little bit then don't review it this is not chapter two this is a author's note


End file.
